doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Master of Riddles
Mr.Semur:The Paternosters!Open the door! Strax:Mr.Semur?? Jenny:Why are you here in London? Mr.Semur:I am one of the 3 Karate Masters that organizated the Grand Tournament.There is a tournament in every country.I was send here. Jenny:How is Number 7? Mr.Semur:He's good.After you found out it wasn't him,he was let free.He won the preliminaries tough. Vastra:Well that's good to hear. Number7:Oh hello! Jenny:Hi Number7! Vastra:Sorry for the last time. Number7:Don't worry.I only stayed in prison for 2 hours.That's how much it took you to realize you were wrong. Mr.Semur:Number 7 is participating in this tournament,here in London. Jenny:Any signs of The Evil Fighter? Number7:Yea..about that...I've got a letter from him.I found it on my desk when I made my package to come here. Jenny:Can you read it to us? Number7:Yes."Hello.Yes,it's me,who planned the killing and..yea,..accuse you.I've got to say that your tournament in London will be your last one."He is planning on killing me. Jenny:Hmmmm Strax:That guy is back... Vasta:He's here somewhere...in London. Jenny:We should look for suspicious people. Number7:Where should we start? Jenny:Maybe at the tournament arena?What do you say,Number 7? Number7:Yea,that's ok.But please call me Alex! Mr.Semur:I can't come sorry!I have to go to organize the tournament. At the Arena: Strax:A new message! Jenny:Read it! Strax:"Hello The Paternosters!I need your friend!The lord-ish one.But let's change the subject for now.I'll give you a hint,for where I am.Yes,I am somewhere in the Arena.Where?Here is the hint:At the floor 4 minus 5 a trip awaits,a guard with a sign of elf will open the gate to the floor 4 minus 3 out of 5" Alex:What is that?It made no sense. Vastra:Well,we atleast have an starting point.Floor 4. Floor 4: Jenny:Now what? Alex:It said "Floor 4 minus 5".It isn't even possible to do that math calcule. Vastra:Yes it is.It's the basement! At the basement: Alex:What was the next hint? Jenny:It said:"a trip awaits,a guard with a sign of elf will open the gate to the floor 4 minus 3 out of 5"" Strax:So we are a searching an elf? Jenny:Seems like it. Alex:He said a guard with a SIGN of an elf.So we actually search an guard,who has a sign of an elf..where?On his costume? Strax:Most likely! Jenny:Well I don't see a guard at all! Alex:Let's keep searching. Strax:Gha!What did I stepped on? Jenny:It's a photo! Vastra:How is this possible? Strax;What's on the photo that's impossible? Jenny:It's Mr.Semur...next to the Doctor! Alex:Who's the Doctor? Jenny:He's a Time Lord.He travels trough space and time. Alex:Look there is a date!....It was 2 years ago. Vastra:Let's don't let this photo stop us.Let's continue searching.Let's keep the photo though. Jenny:Look!It's a photo of an guard with an elf emblem. Alex:oooh!It wasn't a real guard..it was a photo! Strax:He's pointing to right. Vasta:It's a door there. They go there: Jenny:There are stairs.Let's go up! Up: Alex:And we are back where we started..floor 4. Strax:What was the point of going to the basement? Jenny:Maybe he wanted us to find the photo with Mr.Semur and the Doctor. Strax:What was next on the hint? Alex:"to the floor 4 minus 3 out of 5" Jenny:Floor 4..we are here now.And we must go to minus 3 out of 5.What is that meaning? Alex:We take 3 out of 5,maybe? Jenny:That'd be 2!We must go to floor 2! At floor two: They find Mr.Semur fallen on the floor: Strax:Mr.Semur!!! Mr.Semur:Gh..gha...... Jenny:What happend? Mr.Semur:The Evil Fighter did this!...Gha.....gh,..... Alex:Did you seen who he is? Mr.Semur:No.Sorry. Alex:A new message!"Hit soon" Vastra:What is that supposed to mean? Mr.Semur:I am going to see how the tournament is organizated.Bye! The Paternosters and Alex were hit by someone,and fainted. Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang